


Paralysis

by FancyTrancyTrash



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Modern Era, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 19:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15647493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyTrancyTrash/pseuds/FancyTrancyTrash
Summary: Alois was caught in a car crash. Its been days and he still hasn't woken up. But when he does, Ciel is right there. Nothing has ever been between them but now things are going to change.





	Paralysis

**Author's Note:**

> (I have not read the manga, therefore all my chapters, if I continue, will be anime only. Also, forgive me for the short story. I will hopefully work towards greater lengths)

“Is he going to be ok?” This was the first thing out of Ciel’s mouth when the doctor let him and a few others into the hospital room. With the blond boy laying on the clean white bed, this was all he could manage to ask anyway.  
“He's going to pull through, but… He won't be the same.” The doctor said softly. From the way he spoke, the only good news was the survival of Alois.  
“He's going to live and we believe he'll  
make a full recovery with minimal scarring, however, we believe the use of his legs will be lost. I'm sorry.” His voice got lower and more somber. This news left Ciel and the few other guests speechless.  
“The accident broke the lower part of his back, we couldn't fix it. The best we can do is keep him alive.” He whispered to Sebastian and Claude, who were standing side by side. The two looked worried for their adopted family, as Ciel and Alois could barely stand being apart for long.  
“How much longer will he be in here?” Ciel choked out after a moment. He had taken a seat beside the bed and placed his hand close to the blonds. Knowing that any show of affection would seem out of place he didn't dare do much more than touch finger against the raw finger.

“A few weeks, maybe a month. A few more operations may be needed to correct a few things to try and fix as much as possible.” The doctor warned, carefully putting a hand on Ciel’s shoulder. The boy flinched and moved away from the rich.  
“Will he wake up soon, at least?” He asked, voice cracking slightly at the pale form of Alois laying practically dead on the bed. He moaned and actually turned his head to face Ciel. His eyes opened to reveal pale blue and bloodshot eyes.  
“C-Ciel.” He coughed and tried to roll onto his side, only crying in pain. The stitches on the back of his abdomen were rough and temporary with several small tubes stuck between them, pumping blood in to replace the lost amounts. His whole body hurt, aside from the parts he couldn't even feel, and earned several groans.  
“Well, he's awake now. I'll let you all be alone with him for a few minutes.” The doctor nodded and left the crowded room, closing the door behind him. It was then that the things young teens crowded around the bed. Elizabeth and Ciel were more than eager to greet him. Lizzy would reach up occasionally to brush hair out of his face since he couldn't move. Ciel would just sit there, hand close to the injured teen’s.  
“Relax, You got into a car accident only a few days ago.” Ciel stroked a hand over the raw, bandaged one that he could reach. When he finished, a small finger hooked the fabric of his sleeve and tugged  
“Ciel… Everything hurts.” He whined. His eyes teared up again out of pain. He moaned and closed his eyes a second time. “Make it stop…”  
“Shhh… It's going to be alright.” Ciel ran a thumb over his forehead, which had gotten rather hot, and backed away. Eventually, he backed out of the room completely. Elizabeth moved to run after him, but Sebastian stopped her. Ciel had run into the lobby of the hospital, finding a secluded spot that was also over by the doors to the emergency room waiting room areas. His hands covered his face and eyes. It seemed that he was crying softly as he waited for Sebastian to come down to find him. But it never happened. He spent the rest of the night sitting in that lobby, crying silently to himself. Sure his relationship with Alois had always been shaky, but at least they weren't completely hostile towards each other. There wasn't any tension between the two, only on bad days, and neither one of them ever snapped often. But now things might be different. The blond would most likely end up very irritable like he usually did when he got hurt badly.

No one could possibly know how things would end up.


End file.
